Non-CD Items
Non-CD items are miscellaneous items hidden in different worlds in I Wanna Be The Boshy. Each item serves its own purpose, and is essential for unlocking characters, CDs, and otherwise inaccessable areas. There is a total of eight items. Items, Locations, and Purposes Awesomesauce - The awesomesauce is located in World 1, sitting on a platform to the left of a pair of spiked walls below the first screen. Collecting it will allow you to capture Gastly in World 3. To get to it, you need to fall down to the bottom of the spiked walls, use the doublejump-replenisher to make your way to the left side, and jump up the platforms. Mixer - The mixer is located in World 1, sitting on a platform behind a tasmanian devil throwing Koopa Troopas over a line of spikes. Collecting it will allow you to change the tempo of the music. Hit the Page Up key to speed it up and the Page Down key to slow it down. To get to it, you need to jump on the Koopa Troopas to bounce your way across. Rupee - The rupee is located in World 2, underneath the spikes to the left of the smaller Kirby that sucks you in if you get too close. Collecting it will allow you to use it as currency. In World 1, underneath the entrance to the Hello Kitty boss battle, Morshu from Link: The Faces of Evil will take it from you and give you access to an unlockable character. To get to the rupee, you need to bounce onto the clouds directly above the middle spike, which will fly up and then give you access to the hidden area where the rupee is sitting. Gastly - Gastly is located in the line of grass on the first screen of World 3. Collecting him will allow you to fire a pokeball, serving as a sixth bullet. Hit the F9 key to release him and put him away. To get to him, all you have to do is keep walking around in the grass until a Pokemon battle setting appears, where Gastly is the opponent. Note that in order to catch him, you need the awesomesauce from World 1. On EZ mode, he will only be shot once per key press: he won't shoot the pokeball if Boshy is just holding the key. Timer - The timer is located in World 4, floating in a space underneath the green brick hallway leading to the maze. Collecting it will display the amount of time taken to complete boss battles. To get to it, just after completing the maze, touch the up arrow boxes and avoid touching the one down arrow box. Cake - The cake is located in World 5, sitting on top of the entrance into the brown brick hallway. Collecting it will make a giant heart block appear over a large chasm at the end of World 3, allowing access to the secret twitch.tv world. To get to the cake, after getting through the brown brick hallway, get to the other side of the spikes, jump on the platforms, and simply run through the top of the hallway. Scouter - The scouter is located in World 6, sitting on a long walkway to the top right of the first screen. Collecting it will display bosses' health points. To get to it, go to the second screen of the world and climb up the left staircase. From there, jump up onto the path directly above you, then simply make your way to it. Watch out for enemies. Gear - The gear is located in the Metal Gear Solid area in World 7, hiding behind the right wall where the red hooded mage is. Collecting it will make two stationary platforms in World 1 move. One is located at the bottom of the spiked walls making a shortcut to the Ear Rape Spider screen, and the other is located directly above the entrance to the Hello Kitty boss battle, giving you access to the secret Super Mario Bros. world. To get to the gear, go through the save point behind the mage (the opening will be visible if you're playing on Rape mode). Jump down between the spikes below, double jump to the right, and use the doublejump-replenishers to make your way up to it. Category:Collectibles Category:RANDOMNESS